Birthday wish
by NinJarX
Summary: Today is Sumire's birthday and she's excited to spend the day with her friends. But Boruto and her other friends are planing to surprise her with a party. How will things play out for Sumire? - Sumire [BoruSumi] one-shot story for her birthday (June 12th)


**Hello and welcome to another one-shot of mine. Sumire's birthday got confirmed to be on June 12th recently and I thought writing a story about her birthday would be great. Of course also a BoruSumi story. So sit back and enjoy!**

 **Note: The story still plays in the academy days.**

* * *

 **O**

 **Birthday wish**

 **O**

 **Sumire's apartment at 6:30 A.M:**

It was a bright, beautiful morning when Sumire wake up from sleep. Today was the day, her day, her birthday. Her first one she would spend up with her new friends. She anticipated the day full of joy with her friends.

"I've never felt so happy about a birthday more than this one. Maybe because I never had anyone around me previously", Sumire said to herself as she opened the window to let a fresh breeze into her bedroom.

' _Wasabi and Namida told me they have a surprise for me today. I am curious about what it is exactly. But whatever they want to give or show me, I am sure it's something great!'_ she thought as she dressed up quickly to be ready for the academy.

She went out of the bedroom ready to go out.

' _I am not hungry so I think I'll skip breakfast for today_ ', Sumire thought as she left her apartment and locked it. In her mind she thought about all the things she'll do with her friends, especially with a certain boy.

' _Maybe today I'll be closer to Boruto than usual. I can't wait!_ '

 **O**

 **Academy classroom at 7.50 A.M:**

"Hey Boruto, you did everything I told you", Wasabi said as she approached Boruto sitting on his chair.

"Yeah of course. I've already told with my mom about it and she's ready to help us cooking. We can also held it at my home. I swear that birthday party is going to be awesome!", he said with a grin on his face, already knowing that this surprise will make Sumire more than happy.

"She deserved to experience this kind of joy after she got abused and lived in poor conditions", he added.

"Yes, she does. We need to organize it perfectly", Wasabi said before Namida, Chocho, Sarada and the other girls in the classroom went to them.

"It's about the class reps birthday I am right?", Chocho asked. "I heard something about party? Tell me Boruto are you planning to do one for her?"

"Yeah that's right", Boruto said. "We thought that doing something like this would make her feel more comfortable around us. You know, she's still a bit shy and...she simply deserved it, alone for her being the class rep and helping us grow as one school class who help each other".

"I was thinking the same", Namida said. "She's our class rep. Recently she also helped me and Wasabi with learning how to walk on water after we failed to do so in class"

"And she helped me controlling my chakra better", Chocho said.

"Miss Kakei helped me with the homeworks", Shikadai said.

"Me too", said Inojin

"She helped me to get my hands onto books the library don't lend to us academy kids", Sarada told them.

"I think our class rep helped everyone of us in some way", Boruto told everyone.

"What she did for you Boruto?", Chocho asked him, creeping him out.

"E-Eh, nothing important...", Boruto nervously said. "Training better I think..."

"Weird", Chocho said to herself.

"How about we all do something for the party? I think we all could do something to make it better", Inojin suggested.

"Well I think we all have a reason to do so", Boruto said.

"You're right Boruto. Finally we can pay something back to her", Sarada said.

"Okay then, what we are going to do?", Boruto asked.

The kids were thinking how they should plan the whole surprise for the class rep. Boruto thought what he could do, but then Sarada spoke to him.

"I think you should try to find out what she wants as a present".

"How should I do that? Do you want me to spy her?", Boruto returned.

"No I don't mean that. You should hang out with her", Sarada said. "But don't make yourself suspicious. Whatever happens, don't tell her what we're planning for her".

"Of course I won't. I am stupid", Boruto returned.

"Well knowing you I am not sure about that", Sarada grinned to him.

Before Boruto could react, Wasabi approached him and tried to get his attention.

"Hey Boruto. Me, Namida and the class rep usually hang out together in the afternoon. We know each other good enough to know when we actually don't have time for that. If she's going to see us, then we get some big problems so take her out somewhere. Like out of the town".

"And how should I do that? I usually don't hang out with her that often", Boruto said. ' _Well I would like to but I am not sure if that's the right time..._ '

"I heard you was interested in her water style jutsus? Ask her if she could teach you and meet in the village's local park", Wasabi said.

"You're right but it doesn't feel right...", Boruto said.

"What do you mean?", she said.

"Well it's her birthday. I am sure she wants to hang out with us and do something more...meaningful for her. And I should ask her if she could help me instead of enjoying her birthday? It's not fair for her"

"It may sound bad for her, but I think it's not that bad for her", Wasabi said. "Who knows maybe she's still going to have a fantastic day with you".

Boruto looked at her with a surprised face. What she could've ment?

' _I think she would like spending time with him. Especially since they didn't interact with each other that often. Usually the boys hang out with the boys and the girls with the girls_ '

"Okay...I'll do it", Boruto said to them. ' _Hopefully I am not going to annoy her that much with that. I want to make her a fantastic day_ '

Sarada interupted them with another note:

"It's going to be hard to plan anything when she's around so we have to wait until she and Boruto are out of before we run around the town. If she's speaking with you after class, tell her that you don't have time for her in the afternoon"

"Can we really trust Boruto with that task?", Chocho asked them.

Boruto's heart started to beat faster. That was the first opportunity to spend time with her after the incident a few months ago. Well he was close to her when they went to the hidden Mist village as an excursion, but even then they couldn't do much together.

"Of course you can! Don't forget who was actually helping her back then and who was worried the most when she went to the hospital".

"Okay but I can't see you having that side of a gentlemen towards girls. For me you're the usual bratty guy"

"I have to agree with this", Sarada said with a smirk. "Try to not make her birthday a snoozefest".

"Whatever you want. If it's for the class rep, then I'll do anything!", Boruto returned.

' _Sumire is right. Friends like him are gold. Now I understand why she likes him so much_ ', Wasabi said.

"Hey Wasabi", Namida said to her from behind. "I think Sumire is coming soon".

Wasabi looked out of the window and indeed saw her entering the building.

"We need to hurry", she said.

"Okay people", Sarada started. "We are going to split up. The boys are going to decorate Boruto's house while the girls are organizing the food and everything else. We're going to start with it after class, so 2 P.M"

"Okay!", everyone is agreeing.

...

After about a minute, Sumire reached the third etage, where their class room was. She was excited to see how her friends are going to speak with her. She couldn't wait to hear what Boruto would say to her.

"I am excited. Today's gonna be great. I've saved a lot of money for today. After class, I am going to invite everybody for a cone of delicious ice-cream. Today is a great and sunny day for it. But that's not rare for a day in June".

Sumire finally reached the door of the class room and opened it. Immidiately she saw all of her friends sitting on their seats, ready for class to start. Sumire walked in and greeted:

"Hello everybody. How are you today", she answered

' _Well here we go_ ', Boruto thought, ready to answer her question.

"Just fine", Sarada talked to her.

"I think I am still not ready for today's training", Wasabi talked.

Sumire waited for them to finally say something about her birthday, but she got no answer.

' _What's going on?_ ', Sumire thought. She tried to get the attention of them.

"Hey Wasabi and Namida, you're ready for today's training. It's a nice day I think...", she said.

"Yeah it is but today I need to help out my mom at home", Wasabi told her, which shocked Sumire.

' _W-What? Why today?_ ', she thought, getting a little bit upset about that.

"What about you Namida?", Sumire asked.

"My father wanted my help in writing articles about the new shinobi weaponry"

"T-That means..."

"Yes, I also don't have time for today", she answered

Sumire turned around to see Sarada and Chocho behind her.

"Hey you two. Can we spend some time together. I got something for us", she started, hoping that they would say yes.

"Sorry to dissappoint you but we got some new jobs for the next couple of weeks. Our mothers wanted us to earn some money", both answered.

"Your mother wants you to work for them? Isn't that a bit unfair?", Sumire asked nervously.

"I don't have anything against it. She's buying me the books I want and Chocho's father gives her a lot of food to eat and that's an expensive lifestyle".

"Alright, then no...", said Sumire once again in dissappointment. ' _Let's see who I get with the ice-cream invitation_ '

She walked down and stood before the board, facing the whole class, ready to confront them.

"Hey everybody, I invite you all to a cone of ice-cream this afternoon. Today's a special day for me so let's enjoy some sweet ice".

Sumire waited for any kind of reaction, but aftera few seconds she became sceptical.

' _Please...at least you Boruto_ '

After some more seconds of quietness, it became clear that nobody wants to. Sumire's dissappointment was entering a new level. She didn't expected that nobody has time for her today.

"Sorry but I've something to do after class", a boy in a corner said.

"Me too", a girl on the other end of the room returned.

"Same", another one entering the room told her.

Sumire was shocked and felt sad. She tried to hide her sadness and walked over to her seat. She sat down and tried to not cry.

"All the excitement for today all lead me to this..."

Before Sumire could grab her bag to get her stuff out, she was confronted by a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Well class rep I think I have some time for you", Boruto said with a grin on her face.

She looked up at Boruto and immidiately felt her happyness and excitement returning. Like the rising sun at dawn after a long night.

"Boruto-kun, you're really meaning it?", Sumire asked.

"Yeah of course. Could you help me learning water style? Your jutsu's are really great!", Boruto said, exactly knowing that this isn't what she really wanted to do with him.

"Oh...", Sumire just said, not expecting that kind of activity for her birthday.

"So what you're saying?", Boruto asked her with a welcoming face.

Sumire looked at him and she still felt excitement over that.

"O-Okay. I am going to teach you...", she said to him. ' _At least I am together with Boruto. It's not that kind of thing I wanted to do but I finally got him to spend the day with me. Being close to him already makes me happy_ '

Boruto, knewing that he may dissappointed her, tried to cheer her up a bit.

"Hey class rep, after that we could go out eating...you know...ice-cream together. I mean you invited us just a minute ago", Boruto said.

"Eh...y-yeah of course!", Sumire said to him.

"Okay then we meet outside after class. I am going to wait for you", he said and returned back to his seat.

Sumire, now a little bit more satisfied, finally got her dream boy to be closer to her.

' _Oh Boruto..._ '

 **O**

 **After class - 2 P.M:**

Class went slowly over for Sumire but now the time has come. Time to spend some time with her dearest. Boruto was already waiting for Sumire outside. She needed to bring back the books after class. Everyone except for Sumire already left the building.

"Okay we count on you Boruto", Wasabi said.

"Hurry up so we can begin the party early. I already told my mom that you'll come"

"I'll give you a sign when we're ready", Sarada said.

"What kind of sign?", he asked back.

"You'll see", she said and left him together with all the other class members.

Boruto knew that he's going to play a big part of Sumire's birthday.

' _I hope Sumire won't be that sad_ '

Time flied and Sumire finally left the building an ran towards Boruto.

"Hey Boruto-kun, are you ready?", she asked in a rather positive tone.

"Y-Yeah, let's go", Boruto said to her. ' _She doesn't seem to be that sad that she's going to teach me things...on her birthday_ '

For Boruto it seems to be a little bit weird. Either she was good at hiding her real emotions, or something else made her a bit happier.

Boruto thought about what it was, before Sumire confronted him.

"What is Boruto-kun?", she asked.

"N-Nothing", Boruto said.

"Anyway we first should first find a place with water. Like the small river here in downtown", she suggested.

"C-Can we go somewhere where nobody can interupt us?", Boruto asked. He knew that it was too risky there. Sarada, Chocho and the others could suddenly appear.

Sumire blushed a bit when she heard that: "E-Eh? Do you mean..."

"N-No I don't mean it like that", he returned.

"O-Okay why not. Well in Senju-Park there's a big lake. That would work too", Sumire then said.

"Sounds good. Let's go there"

With that Sumire and Boruto left the place to go to the Senju-Park

 **O**

 **Konoha Senju-Park at 2.30 P.M:**

"So here we are. Senju-Park...", Boruto told to himself. It was a wonderful day to be there. The whole park was so big that you can say it could be a forest.

"That's actually the same place where I trained back then", Sumire said.

"Don't say your father actually trained you here", Boruto said.

"No no my father trained me in a hidden underground station. But here was the place where I improved my water style. Here in total secret"

"Oh", Boruto silently said.

"This place actually reminds me of my past Boruto-kun..."

"We can leave if you want?", Boruto suggested.

"N-No everything is fine", she returned. "Let's start walking to the little lake with the one tree on the side".

They did what she said and now they were both standing a couple of metres in front of the lake.

"To learn the water style, you need to learn how to use the nearby water ressources with your chakra"

"I need a source?", Boruto asked.

"It's easier that way. You need to learn how to manipulate your chakra nature. Water style is pretty hard to use if there's no nearby ressource".

Boruto looked at her with a confused face.

"And why you was able to use it perfectly in Nue's dimension?", Boruto asked.

"Because I my chakra tends into that direction", Sumire said. "Every human is talented in one of the five existing chakra natures. My talent is water, that's why my dad teached me in water style.

"Oh I get it now", Boruto said.

"Your first task is to learn how to manipulate the nature of your chakra. To do that you need to have a perfect chakra control".

"Okay what do you want me to do now?", Boruto asked.

"Try to put a little bit of chakra on your fingertips and then change the nature with the help of the nearby water of the lake. That's how to use that little water gun I use in battles"

"Understood sensei!", Boruto shouted.

"S-Sensei?", Sumire said in a shy tone.

"Yeah sensei. You teach me something like a sensei would do or not?", Boruto said, smirking.

"J-Just call me class rep", she said.

"Let me call you just Sumire okay?", Boruto said.

' _He said my real name_! _The only time he said my real name was when he saved my life...until now'_

Sumire was lost in thoughts as Boruto was already starting to train.

"H-Hey Sumire, I am doing it right?", Boruto asked as he tried to form a little water bullet with his fingers, but then the water he formed just dropped to the ground.

"Well I guess you still need some time..."

 **O**

 **Two hours later - Konoha Senju-Park at 5 P.M:**

Boruto was taking a break with a bottle of water he usually carries around in his school bag. Sumire was sitting near a tree, leaning her body to the trunk of the three. They were not talking that much during those breaks, not knowing what to say to each other. Boruto still feels a bit guilty about the whole situation. He decided to finally confront her with this.

"Sumire...", Boruto started talking.

He immidiately attracted her attention with that.

"Boruto-kun...? What is?", Sumire returned.

...

"Sumire...I am...sorry", Boruto said to her.

"Sorry for what?", she returned, curious to know what he ment.

"That there wasn't anyone in class who wanted to spend the day with you...your birthday..."

Sumire got surprised by that statement.

"So you knew that today is my birthday?", she asked.

"Yes", Boruto told her in a sad tone. "I wanted you to teach me water style so I can be close to you because I know you would feel sad if nobody was around you on your birthday. I know that feeling. My dad also forgot one birthday of mine. You know why"

"Boruto-kun...thank you..."

"But there's another reason why I did that", Boruto told her.

"What is it?", she asked.

"You'll see later"

"Hmm", Sumire was interested in what he just talked.

' _There's another reason? What he could've ment?_ ', she thought.

Boruto then stood up with a determinated look on his face.

"Okay let's continue", Boruto said.

 **O**

 **Two hours later - Konoha Senju-Park at 7 P.M:**

Boruto finally understood how to use water chakra and was already able to release smaller water bullets with slow speed.

"That's it Boruto-kun. Now you only need to practice more", Sumire said.

"Thank you Sumire. Now I can impress my dad and friends with that", Boruto said.

"You already impressed me with how fast you learned this. You only took a couple of hours. I needed some weeks. You're really talented!", she said.

"You think so?", Boruto said.

"Of course", said Sumire. "Now let's go eating some ice-cream? I invite you", she said.

"Not this time", Boruto said.

"You mean you don't want to?", Sumire asked nervously.

"No I mean I am going to invite you. I haven't forgot about it you know?".

This made Sumire cry a bit. This is what she wanted since the day began.

"T-Thank you Boruto-kun! I appreciate it!", she said.

"No problem", Boruto said to her. ' _I hope Sarada and the others are now ready so we can go now to downtown without any risks_ '

 **O**

 **30 minutes later - Ice-cream parlor of Konoha at 7.30 P.M:**

Both Sumire and Boruto were enjoying a cone of ice-cream while sitting on a table outside of the shop.

"My vanilla-cream ice tastes delicious", Sumire told him.

"I also like my watermelon ice-cream as much", Boruto said. "I am glad you like it".

"Yeah", Sumire said.

...

There was now another girl watching them from a distance.

' _I finally found you_ ', she said.

She positioned herself that way Boruto can look over Sumire to her and was ready to signal Boruto.

' _That genjutsu will tell him but not the class rep_ '

The girl activated her eye powers and waited for Boruto to look at her. It didn't took long until Boruto looked at her direction and into her eyes.

Then Boruto heard a person saying something into his mind

...

' _Boruto,, it's me Sarada. I used a genjutsu to inform you that we're ready. Come now_ '

...

After that the genjutsu vanished.

' _That was Sarada! So the time finally came_ ', thought Boruto.

Sumire didn't noticed anything. Both of quickly finished with their ice cone.

"Well what are your plans for the evening?", Boruto asked.

Sumire looked at him with a not so happy face.

"To be honest...nothing. I'll return home now and prepare for the next day".

"B-But it's your birthday! You need to celebrate it!", Boruto told her.

"Well nobody has time for that and I already celebrated it with you. Those couple of hours with you made my happy already".

"At least let's go to my home and let's also celebrate with my family. My mother and especially my sister would like that", Boruto suggested.

"Boruto-kun you don't need to make that effort for me. I am already happy enough", Sumire said with a smile on her face.

"Please...", Boruto pulled her up, her face close to hims. "Let me give you something else..."

"But Boruto-kun...", she started.

"Let me show you something..."

With that he pulled her out to the streets and walked with her.

"Where do you want to bring me?", Sumire asked.

"To me. I have a present for you", he returned.

"A-A present? For me?", Sumire asked in surprise.

"Wait until we arrived. I already prepared it for days!"

With that they walked away, their destination the Uzumaki residence.

 **O**

 **Uzumaki residence at 8 P.M:**

"W-Wait Boruto", Sumire said to him.

"No we can't wait anymore. It's already late", he returned.

"Why are you so obsessed into bringing me here?", she asked.

Boruto and Sumire just stood in front of the entrance door. He got closer to her, holding both of her hands with his.

"Do you trust me Sumire?", Boruto asked. This caused Sumire to have some questions. Why he said that to her?

"Boruto-kun...", Sumire started, looking deep into his eyes. "O-Okay"

Boruto then smiled and pressed the bell button.

...

Inside there are Sarada, Chocho, Wasabi, Namida and all the other girls and even boys waiting for them to arrive.

"They're finally here. All in position!"

...

...

"Boruto-kun, now say why you brought me here? Why you couldn't gave me your present in class today?, she asked.

"Because...I couldn't. I wasn't able to give it to you this morning, but now I am"

"I think you're hiding something from me", she told him.

"Who knows that may be true...", Boruto said before the door opened.

In front of them was Hinata, Boruto's mother.

"Who we have here? Is that the girl you told me about over the last few weeks?", she asked.

"Y-Yes", Boruto said.

Hinata, knewing the plan, invited her into the house.

"Come in, dinner is ready", she smirked.

"T-Thank you but I am not really hungry", Sumire told her.

"Are you sure. I made something for you because Boruto and the other told me about your birthday today", she said.

"Wait...who do you mean?", she asked and became nervous once again.

"Go to the living room and find out", she told her.

"Let's go Sumire", Boruto said.

"W-What is up?", said Sumire as she and Boruto walked to the living room.

...

...

...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUMIRE!"

...

...

...

She couldn't believe her eyes after she entered the room. Everyone of her friends, even the boys, were standing in front of a table with a big cake on it with ' _Happy birthday Sumire Kakei_ ' glazed on it.

"F-Friends...W-Why? Please explain", Sumire stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"You really thought we would forget your birthday?", Sarada said. "We just lied to you when we said that we don't have any time for you. But actually it's true, we needed some time to prepare this for you and that's why we said to Boruto to keep you busy".

"I-I...", Sumire started, trying to not cry.

"Just say what you want to say Sumire", Boruto said to her.

...

"I-I am s-so happy!", Sumire finally said, but now started to cry.

Boruto, Sarada and the others starred at her with a smile, knowing that these are tears of joy.

"You deserved that class rep", Chocho told her.

"You're the best class rep of all time!", another boy said

"Yeah", another girl shouted.

...

When Sumire calmed down a little, Boruto approached her.

"You remembered when I told you there was another reason why I asked you to help me? Well that was it", Boruto said to her.

"I can't express my gratitude for you all. Thank you everybody!", Sumire said.

...

"There was actually another reason", Sarada told to Boruto, which caused him to jumo in shock.

"Oh no I forgot the present!", Boruto shouted.

"There was another present for me?", Sumire asked.

"Well yes but that baka here once again forgot about it", Sarada said.

"I am sorry", Boruto said in embarassment.

...

"Are you kidding me? This party you did for me is already the best present I could get", Sumire said.

"Are you sure about that?", Boruto asked.

"Yes...but there may be something else I would like...", said Sumire.

"Say it to me and I'll buy it for you", Boruto told her.

"You don't need to spend money for it. Just close your eyes for a minute and accept I am going to do", she said.

"E-Eh? Okay whatever you want", Boruto said as he did the things she asked for.

Sumire stood in front of Boruto and was ready to fullfill one of her wishes.

Then it finally happened, Sumire pressed her lips against Boruto's, which shocked not only Sarada or her mother but also the whole class.

"I am happy for the class rep", Chocho told to Sarada.

"I think we just made her birthday to the best one she ever experienced", Sarada returned.

...

"Anyway...", Chocho started and went in front of the cake. "Class rep, blow out the candles now and wish something"

"You're just hungry for the cake right Chocho?", Inojin joked.

"N-No I just don't want the class rep to do those things okay?", she defended herself.

"Anyway you're right. Do it class rep".

...

Then a man entered the house, smelling the delicious cake.

"That sweetness looks great? Can we try it?", said the man.

Boruto looked over and was happy to see his father, Naruto Uzumaki, in front of him. He then ran to his dad.

"I thought you was busy until late in the night?", Boruto asked.

"I took no breaks today because you said to me that you want me to be present on today's birthday party for that little girl", Naruto said.

"You didn't forget?", Boruto said. "T-Thank you dad!".

"Well no problem. But now I want a piece of that cake there"

"O-Okay", Boruto told him before he ran back to Sumire, who was about to blow out the candles.

...

"Are you ready?", he asked Sumire.

"Yes I am", she returned. But before she was able to start, Hinata interupted them.

"Wait before we actually start, let me pick up something from my bedroom", Hinata said as she quickly ran upstairs to grab something.

"That was close. I almost forgot that", Boruto said to himself.

"Boruto-kun, what are you planning to do?", Sumire asked.

"Just wait until my mom returns", he said.

After a few moments, she came back to them with a camera on her hand, giving it to Boruto.

"A cam?", she said.

"Yes, I am going to record the whole thing for you. Whenever you feel lonely, you can always watch the clip. Your first birthday with your new friends..."

"Boruto...you're making me...", she teared up once again, knowing that her new life with her friends just began. With that Boruto placed the camera on a board at the other end of the room and went back to Sumire, ready for her to blow out the candles.

Then the kids all started to sing:

...

 _Happy birthday to you!_

 _Happy birthday to you!_

 _Happy birthday dear Sumire,_

 _Happy birthday to you!_

...

The kids were clapping with their hands and then Sumire blew out the candles.

"What did you wish?", Boruto asked her.

"I wished for something I just got from you right now", she said.

"And what was it?", Boruto asked.

Sumire turned around to face everybody of the class.

"I wished to have my friends around me for the rest of my life...especially you...Boruto-kun"

...

Everybody was happy to hear that and continued clapping with their hands.

Sumire began to cut the cake with the help of Boruto.

...

"Boruto-kun...I love you...", she said to him quietly, only him being able to hear it.

"I love you too", he returned as quiet as her.

...

"Happy birthday Sumire!"

* * *

 **And that was my one-shot story for Sumire's birthday. I really enjoyed writing the story since I always wanted to write something related about Sumire's birthday over the last months and after her birthday got revealed, I had to write something for that special day.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading through this one-shot. A new chapter of my main story should follow in the next two weeks so be patience please.**

 **Please rate and comment and say what you liked and what could've been better.**

 **Until next time! See ya!**


End file.
